lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Eldon Estermont II.
Eldon Estermont II. is the son of Eldon, and Krayden Estermont making him a member of House Estermont. Eldon Estermont II. has two siblings in the form of Nadine, and Aemon Estermont of whom Nadine is married to Aemon's best friend Mathew and following their marriage his friend entered House Estermont, while Aemon is a skilled fighter and the extremely long time ruler of House Estermont where he has a reputation for the loyalty he has shown to the Kingdom of Lucerne. Eldon Estermont's quiet training would alter dramatically following the death of his father Eldon as he discovered the murder was the action of his father and torn between his love for his father and his belief in his uncle he supported his brother Aemon during the brief House Estermont Civil War, and at the only battle of the conflict he killed his uncle and then further supported his brother despite calls for Eldon to rise as the Lord of House Estermont. Following the conclusion of the House Estermont Civil War it would be Aemon of whom became jelous of his brother Eldon's adoration from the people and begin placing him in positions of insult of which led to an increasing level of resentment from Eldon, of whom eventually became so insulted by his continued insult that he relinquished his claim to House Estermont and became a hedge knight travelling across Lucerne. Eldon Estermont II. would be commanded westward to join Sean Lovie in the rebellious True Sons of Lucerne by his lord in the form of Westellion Imrevil, and he was commanded to support the rule of Sean using any means necessary alongside the his two fellow Order of the Sins Knights that accompanied him. Eldon Estermont II. would be present at the Battle of Berne where he would fight at the door to the throne room and fell to the blade of Emmett McCarty and then following the battle was sent back to his family in the east where they buried him. History Early History House Estermont Civil War Eldon Estermont's quiet training would alter dramatically following the death of his father Eldon as he discovered the murder was the action of his father and torn between his love for his father and his belief in his uncle he supported his brother Aemon during the brief House Estermont Civil War, and at the only battle of the conflict he killed his uncle and then further supported his brother despite calls for Eldon to rise as the Lord of House Estermont. Jealousy Following the conclusion of the House Estermont Civil War it would be Aemon of whom became jelous of his brother Eldon's adoration from the people and begin placing him in positions of insult of which led to an increasing level of resentment from Eldon, of whom eventually became so insulted by his continued insult that he relinquished his claim to House Estermont and became a hedge knight travelling across Lucerne. Family Members House Estermont.jpg|Eldon Estermont - Father|link=House Estermont House Estermont.jpg|Krayden Estermont - Mother|link=House Estermont House Estermont.jpg|Galen Estermont - Uncle|link=House Estermont Relationships Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Chaos Knight Category:Order of the Three Sins Category:Dead Category:House Estermont